Varnashrama Guru (Volkswagen Beetle)
The Volkswagen Beetle has been renamed to Varnashrama Guru due to copyright reasons. The Volkswagen Beetle – officially the Volkswagen Type 1, informally in Germany the Käfer (German, "beetle") and in parts of the English-speaking world the Bug – is a two-door, four passenger, rear-engine economy car manufactured and marketed by German automaker Volkswagen (VW) from 1938 until 2003. The need for this kind of car and its functional objectives, was formulated by the leader of Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler, who wanted a cheap, simple car to be mass-produced for his country's new road network. Hitler contracted Ferdinand Porsche in 1934 to design and build it. Porsche and his team took until 1938 to finalise the design. The result was one of the first rear-engined cars since the Brass Era. With 21,529,464 produced, the Beetle is the longest-running and most-manufactured car of a single platform ever made. Although designed in the 1930s, the Beetle was only produced in significant numbers from 1945 on (mass production had been put on hold during the Second World War) when the model was internally designated the Volkswagen Type 1, and marketed simply as the Volkswagen (or "People's Car"). Later models were designated Volkswagen 1200, 1300, 1500, 1302 or 1303, the former three indicating engine displacement, the latter two derived from the type number. The model became widely known in its home country as the Käfer (German for "beetle") and was later marketed as such in Germany, and as the Volkswagen in other countries. For example, in France, it was known as the Coccinelle (French for ladybug). The original 25 hp Beetle was designed for a top speed around 100 km/h (62 mph), which would be a viable speed on the Reichsautobahn system. As Autobahn speeds increased in the postwar years, its output was boosted to 36, then 40 hp, the configuration that lasted through 1966 and became the "classic" Volkswagen motor. The Beetle marked a significant trend, led by Volkswagen, Fiat, and Renault, whereby the rear-engine, rear-wheel drive layout increased from 2.6 percent of continental Western Europe's car production in 1946 to 26.6 percent in 1956. In 1974, Volkswagen's own front-wheel drive Golf model succeeded the Beetle. In 1994, Volkswagen unveiled the Concept One, a "retro"-themed concept car with a resemblance to the original Beetle, and in 1998 introduced the "New Beetle", built on the contemporary Golf platform with styling recalling the original Type 1. It remained in production through 2010, being succeeded in 2011 by the more aggressively styled Beetle (A5). In the 1999 Car of the Century competition, to determine the world's most influential car in the 20th century, the Type 1 came fourth, after the Ford Model T, the Mini, and the Citroën DS. The Varnashrama Guru has some very good specifications for just being $20,000, this car used to be overpowered until it got nerfed. When? Max Speed The max speed is quite good for a car that value. Of course, this top speed is quite low compared to the expensive cars, you can increase the max speed by tuning it. Acceleration The Varnashrama Guru has a good acceleration for its max speed, however, it is slow compared to the Supercars. Braking The braking on the Guru is reasonably good, obviously, it can be tuned to increase its braking power, but this could be seen as a waste of money. Handling The handling is just considered an ok (0.4-0.6). Although the handling value is low, even at max speed it turns quite well. This car can be utilized as a "go kart" on racetrack and can be tuned to be a drifting monster. It drifts quite heavily. With tuning at the Auto Tuner, players are able to increase the specifications significantly. Max Speed By using Ludicrous Engine and Pro Long Gears the Beetle is able to reach 270 SPS, which is a 25.9% increase. Acceleration The decrease in the acceleration time, from without being tuned to being tuned, is greater than the McLaren 650s GT3 or the Nissan GTR. The time decrease is 0.41 seconds or 11.1% decrease. This is a 6% decrease than other cars. Braking In the increase of braking power is no different to the other cars, a 0.5 increase to be exact. Players will barely be able to tell the difference with this car. Handling Players will often feel no difference in the handling, which is abnormal as with other cars they will. * Varnashrama is a Sanskrit word presented by Vedic literature of Hinduism as an ideal social system. Guru, on the other hand, can either mean a Hindu spiritual teacher or an influential teacher/popular expert. Category:Compact Category:Car Category:Volkswagen Category:Gas Powered Category:Land Vehicles Category:Auto's Car Dealership